Dare or Punishment
by Ice Devil's Heart
Summary: this is my first story and it is placed 10yrs. after BD. SPOILERS. anyways the cullens live in Alaska and they are all bored and Bella reveils her evil side.......


**now this is my first fic so reviews as welcome and sadly I DO NOT own Twilight I really wished I did though....**

**Dare or Punishment**

Set 10yrs. After BD the Cullens plus Jacob have moved to Alaska. Seth, Quil and Embry are visiting. The Denali Clan live nearby.

**NO POV:**

Everyone sat in the Cullens living room. Bored. Edward was mindlessly listening to people' thoughts when one stuck out. Bella's. Alice squealed happily and the three vampires had the same idea. "Truth or Dare!" Alice squealed jumping around.

Everyone but Bella and Edward looked shocked and slightly scared. "NO!" Bella almost screeched her face looked extremely happy and devious. **(A/N: AAAAHHHHHHH I just turned Bella into Alice......oh well) **Edward looked on with pride and wariness, Alice squealed again. "We shall play......" Bella paused and glared at everyone in the room. "Dare or Punishment." Bella finished everyone looked horribly freaked out except Alice who squealed.......again.

"Yes? Awsome idea Bella!" Alice shrieked bouncing around even more. "I LOVE this side of you, you should unleash your evil side more often." Alice grinned wickedly and everyone tried to back away. "NO!!!" Alice shrieked her voice rising to an unbearable pitch and everyone winced form both the volume and look of pure madness that was placed on both Alice and Bella's faces. "NO ONE is leaving you are all playing or Bella shall torture every single one of you. Even you Edward!!" Alice squealed as Edward looked a little relieved. Alice turned her attention back to the rest of the group and both her and Bella glared menacingly, daring any of them to object. Of course no one had ever really seen this side of Bella before so they were all to scared to move.

"Who in their right mind would disobey Alice in an Evil, excited and pissed off mood or Bella in an Evil, excited or pissed off mood let alone both of them together?" Jacob asked Seth who shruggec not taking his off the two vampires who were grinning wickedly.

Emmett looked over at the two wolves. "Who knew Bella HAD an evil side?" both wolves shrugged and Emmett snapped his head back around as he heard the high pitched excited voice of the deranged pixie vamp.

Alice smiled, "Good now that, that has been settled lets go huting cause this game shall last over two days!" Alice sang as she grabbed a freake dout Jasper and danced to the door.

Bella smiled and rose normally, everyone else exchanged worried glances but got up as well, Alice left Jaspr at the door while she bounded back to the others pushing them to the door. "You all have to go first so Bella and I know you aren't chickening out. Renesme you are going with all the wolves so that you can call us if they decide to skip." Alice said as normally as one could while bouncing around and pushing her frightened family to the door.

"Can do Aunt Alice, Mom. None of them are going to miss this game." Renesme said turning to each wolf with an evil grin on her face.

"OH NO Nessie has an evil side too!!" Embry wailed dramatically falling to ground only to be dragged right back up by the ear. Renesme glared at him. "OWWWW!!!! That hurts Ness." Nessie let go but then stood there waiting for them to leave.

Alice grinned. "Good Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Kate and Garrett you go together Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen you go together, Wolves you are goig with Nessie and Jasper, Bella, Edward and I will go together......" Alice ordered. "NOW. GO!!!" Alice shrieked making everyone jump and bolt out the door. Edward and Jasper double taked back and waited for their wives as Alice and Bella talked quietly. They left the house.

As soon as they were outside Alice and Bella bolted. Edward and Jasper wisely did not go to close as the two fo them were still planning.

They hunted swiftly and raced back home. They were the first ones back, Alice and Bella sat together talking quietly while Jasper and Edward once again stayed a good distance away watching to their wives warily unsure of what was going to happen. Slowly the others arrived and they all glanced at the two girls who were still talking to quietly and finally everyone was back.

"All right everyone now that we are all here Bella and I shall explain the rules of......" Alice started to say but was cut off by Emmett.

"Um...Alice we all know the rules of Truth or Dare." Emmett pointed out.

"Emmett we are playing Dare or PUnishment, Truh or Dare is dull." Bella snorted everyone looked at her incredulously. "Now." she said ignoring the stares. "Here are the rules....you can choose either Dare or Punishment. DUH!! If you choose Dare you can go back and do Punishment but you cannot back out of the Punishment. Also if you fail to complete the dare you must automatically do the punishment." Bella paused allowing the others to think about this, she protected their thoughts so Edward could not hear them.

"Now for the vampires punishment we have to eat two tubs of the largest margerine containersanywhere." The vampire's faces went white and disgust was the most prominent emotion followed by shock that Bella had come up with this.

"And for the wolves..... they have to drink two tubs the same size wiht animal blood." Bella finished the wolves faces went white as well.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, BELLA, ALICE why are you doing this to us?" Tanya asked totally bewildered.

Alice grinned. "Because lately things have been extremly boring so we decided to have some fun." ONly Emmett Garett and the wolves looked interested and excited at this.

"Alright but no breaking _anything_." Esme and Carmen clarified their usual calm motherly faces were warped into vicious demons of hell. Everyone nodded.......frightened. "Great." Esme and Carmen's faces returned ot their normal motherly faces returned.

"Let's begin." Alice declared. Everyone sat down. " I choose Emmett." Alice grinned evily and Emmett smiled. "Bring it on."

"Ok. Emmett Dare or Punishment."

"Dare." Emmett stated trying (but failing) to look undaunted by his little pixie sister's smirk and attempt to hold back laughter.

"Excellent!!!!! Emmett you have to make out with all four wolves!" Alice's grin grew and size and her voice was triumphnat as the wolves and Emmett's face twisted with disgust and Rosalie's annoyance.

"Alright." Emmett sighed looking glumly at the wolves who were trying to escape but were being blocked by Edward, Jasper Garrett and Bella. "Hey I am NOT eating two tubs of margerine so pucker up."

The vampires looked utterly repulsed as Emmett made out with each wolf who after ten sedonds passed out because of disgust and shock. After he had finished everyone who had been holding back their laughter (some had failed and already been laughing hysterically) burst out laughing while Emmett gagged uncontrollably. Renesme quickly revived the wolves.

"That was officially the funniest and most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Garrett exclaimed as he fell to the floor still laughing.

"Dare or Punishment Garrett?" Emmett growled Garrett stopped laughing and answered bravely. "Dare."

Alice began whispering quickly to Bella who began laughing uncontrollably everyone stared but turned back to Emmett who was trying to get everyone's attention. Finally Bella and Alice stopped laughing and Emmett continued.

"Good." Was Emmett's only response his eyes twinkled dangerously. Alice an Bella giggled.

* * *

**mwahahahaha cliff hanger on the first chapter**

**please review and give me ideas for who Garett should pick and whether or not it should be dare or punishment **


End file.
